Ocular dominance
Ocular dominance, sometimes called eye dominance or 'eyedness'Chaurasia BD, Mathur BB. "Eyedness." Acta Anat (Basel). 1976;96(2):301-5.PMID 970109., is the tendency to prefer visual input from one eye to the otherKhan AZ, Crawford JD. "Ocular dominance reverses as a function of horizontal gaze angle." Vision Res. 2001 Jun;41(14):1743-8. PMID 11369037. It is somewhat analogous to the laterality of right or left handedness, however the side of the dominant eye and the dominant hand do not always matchPorac C, Coren S. Is eye dominance a part of generalized laterality? Percept Mot Skills. 1975 Jun;40(3):763-9. PMID 1178363.. Approximately two-thirds of the population is right-eye dominantReiss MR. "Ocular dominance: some family data." Laterality. 1997;2(1):7-16. PMID 15513049.Ehrenstein WH, Arnold-Schulz-Gahmen BE, Jaschinski W. "Eye preference within the context of binocular functions." Graefes Arch Clin Exp Ophthalmol. 2005 Sep;243(9):926-32. Epub 2005 Apr 19. PMID 15838666.; however, neither eye is dominant in a small portion of the population . Dominance does appear to change depending upon direction of gazeQuartley J, Firth AY. "Binocular sighting ocular dominance changes with different angles of horizontal gaze." Binocul Vis Strabismus Q. 2004;19(1):25-30. PMID 14998366. due to image size changes on the retinasBanks MS, Ghose T, Hillis JM. "Relative image size, not eye position, determines eye dominance switches." Vision Res. 2004 Feb;44(3):229-34. PMID 14642894.. There also appears to be a higher prevalence of left-eye dominance in those with Williams-Beuren syndromeVan Strien JW, Lagers-Van Haselen GC, Van Hagen JM, De Coo IF, Frens MA, Van Der Geest JN. "Increased prevalences of left-handedness and left-eye sighting dominance in individuals with Williams-Beuren syndrome." J Clin Exp Neuropsychol. 2005 Nov;27(8):967-76. PMID 16207621., and possibly in migraine sufferers as wellAygul R, Dane S, Ulvi H. Handedness, eyedness, and crossed hand-eye dominance in male and female patients with migraine with and without aura: a pilot study. Percept Mot Skills. 2005 Jun;100(3 Pt 2):1137-42. PMID 16158700. Eye dominance has been catagorized as "weak" or "strong"Handa T, Shimizu K, Mukuno K, Kawamorita T, Uozato H. "Effects of ocular dominance on binocular summation after monocular reading adds." J Cataract Refract Surg. 2005 Aug;31(8):1588-92. PMID 16129296; highly profound cases are sometimes caused by amblyopia. In those with anisometropic myopia (i.e. different amounts of nearsightedness between the two eyes), the dominant eye has been found to be the one with more myopiaCheng CY, Yen MY, Lin HY, Hsia WW, Hsu WM. "Association of ocular dominance and anisometropic myopia." Invest Ophthalmol Vis Sci. 2004 Aug;45(8):2856-60. PMID 15277513.Goldschmidt E, Lyhne N, Lam CS. "Ocular anisometropia and laterality." Acta Ophthalmol Scand. 2004 Apr;82(2):175-8. PMID 15043536.. Importance of ocular dominance In normal binocular vision there is an effect of parallax, and therefore the dominant eye is the one that is primarily relied on for precise positional information. This may be especially important in sports which require aim, such as archery, darts or shooting sports. It has been asserted that cross-dominance (in which the dominant eye is on one side and the dominant hand is on the other) is advantageous in sports requiring side-on stances (e.g. baseball, cricket, golf)Brian Ariel. "Sports Vision Training: An expert guide to improving performance by training the eyes."; however, a recent South African study found that "cricketers were not more likely to have crossed dominance" than the normal populationThomas NG, Harden LM, Rogers GG. "Visual evoked potentials, reaction times and eye dominance in cricketers." J Sports Med Phys Fitness. 2005 Sep;45(3):428-33. PMID 16230997. Ocular dominance is an important consideration in predicting patient satisfaction with monovision correction in cataract surgeryHanda T, Mukuno K, Uozato H, Niida T, Shoji N, Minei R, Nitta M, Shimizu K. "Ocular dominance and patient satisfaction after monovision induced by intraocular lens implantation." J Cataract Refract Surg. 2004 Apr;30(4):769-74. PMID 15093637., refractive surgery, and contact lens wear. Determination of ocular dominance A person's dominant eye "is determined by subjective alignment of two objects presented at a stereodisparity far beyond Panum's area"Kromeier M, Heinrich SP, Bach M, Kommerell G. "Ocular prevalence and stereoacuity." Ophthalmic Physiol Opt. 2006 Jan;26(1):50-6. PMID 16390482. There are a number of ways to do this: #The A-B-C Ocular Dominance Test #The "Miles test". The observer extends both arms, brings both hands together to create a small opening, then with both eyes open views a distant object through the opening. The observer then alternates closing the eyes or slowly draws opening back to the head to determine which eye is viewing the object (i.e. the dominant eye)Roth HL, Lora AN, Heilman KM. "Effects of monocular viewing and eye dominance on spatial attention." Brain. 2002 Sep;125(Pt 9):2023-35. PMID 12183348.http://www.archeryweb.com/archery/eyedom.htm. #The "Porta test". The observer extends one arm, then with both eyes open aligns the thumb or index finger with a distant object. The observer then alternates closing the eyes or slowly draws the thumb/finger back to the head to determine which eye is viewing the object (i.e. the dominant eye) http://www.golf-spec.com/EyeDominantPage.htmhttp://www.sportvue.com/support/dominance.php. #The observer extends one arm, forms a small, circular opening with the thumb and index finger, then with both eyes open views a distant object through the opening. The observer then alternates closing the eyes or slowly draws the opening back to the head to determine which eye is viewing the object (i.e. the dominant eye). #The "Dolman method" also known as the "hole-in-the-card test". The subject is given a card with a small hole in the middle, instructed to hold it with both hands, then instructed to view a distant object through the hole with both eyes open. The observer then alternates closing the eyes or slowly draws the opening back to the head to determine which eye is viewing the object (i.e. the dominant eye). #The "convergence near-point test". The subject fixates an object that is moved toward the nose until divergence of one eye occurs (i.e. the non-dominant eye). It is an objective test of ocular dominance. #Certain stereogramshttp://www.math.gatech.edu/~berglund/eyedominance.html. #The "Pinhole test"Berens C, Zerbe J. "A new pinhole test and eye-dominance tester." Am J Ophthalmol. 1953 Jul;36(7:1):980-1. PMID 13065383. #The "Ring test"Safra D. "Ring Test" for evaluating eye dominance. Klin Monatsbl Augenheilkd. 1989 Jul;195(1):35-6. PMID 2796230. #Lens Fogging Technique. The subject fixates a distant object with both eyes open and appropriate correction in place. A +2.00 or +2.50 lens is alternately introduced in front of each eye, which blurs the distant object. The subject is then asked to state in which eye is the blur more noticeable. This is the dominant eye. "Forced choice" tests dominance, such as the Dolman method, allow only a right or left eye result. See also *Eye (anatomy) *Eye disorders *Interocular transfer *Left brain *Ocular dominance column *Ocular prevalence *Right brain References Further reading *Adams, G. L. (1965). Effect of eye dominance on baseball batting: Research Quarterly 36(1) 1965, 3-9. *Alais, D., & Blake, R. (1999). Grouping visual features during binocular rivalry: Vision Research Vol 39(26) Oct 1999, 4341-4353. *Albus, K. (1975). Predominance of monocularly driven cells in the projection area of the central visual field in cat's striate cortex: Brain Research Vol 89(2) 1975, 341-347. *Alpers, G. W., & Pauli, P. (2006). Emotional pictures predominate in binocular rivalry: Cognition & Emotion Vol 20(5) Aug 2006, 596-607. *Annett, M. (1999). Eye dominance in families predicted by the right shift theory: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 4(2) Apr 1999, 167-172. *Annett, M. (2000). Predicting combinations of left and right asymmetries: Cortex Vol 36(4) Sep 2000, 485-505. *Annett, M. (2001). Subgroup handedness and the probability of nonright preference for foot or eye and of a nonright-handed parent: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 93(3) Dec 2001, 911-914. *Baker, A. H., & Ledner, A. I. (1990). Lateral imbalance of the visual field affects conjugate lateral eye movement: An experimental demonstration: Journal of General Psychology Vol 117(3) Jul 1990, 345-353. *Banks, M. S., Ghose, T., & Hillis, J. M. (2004). Relative image size, not eye position, determines eye dominance switches: Vision Research Vol 44(3) Feb 2004, 229-234. *Barbeito, R. (1983). Sighting from the cyclopean eye: The cyclops effect in preschool children: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 33(6) Jun 1983, 561-564. *Barca, L., & Nardi, M. (1984). Motor dominance and sensory dominance: Atti della Fondazione Giorgio Ronchi Vol 39(1-2) Jan-Apr 1984, 119-132. *Bauer, H. U. (1995). Development of oriented ocular dominance bands as a consequence of areal geometry: Neural Computation Vol 7(1) Jan 1995, 36-50. *Bayless, J. A. (1981). Gender, hand and eye dominance, and familial sinistrality as factors influencing level of cognitive ability and lateralization of cognitive process: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beaver, C. J., Fischer, Q. S., Ji, Q., & Daw, N. W. (2002). Orientation Selectivity Is Reduced by Monocular Deprivation in Combination With PKA Inhibitors: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 88(4) Oct 2002, 1933-1940. *Beaver, C. J., Ji, Q., & Daw, N. W. (2001). Layer differences in the effect of monocular vision in light- and dark-reared kittens: Visual Neuroscience Vol 18(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 811-820. *Bednar, J. A., & Miikkulainen, R. (2006). Joint maps for orientation, eye, and direction preference in a self-organizing model of V1: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 69(10-12) Jun 2006, 1272-1276. *Belmont, L., & Birch, H. G. (1963). Lateral dominance and right-left awareness in normal children: Child Development 34(2) 1963, 257-270. *Bennett, S. J., & Barnes, G. R. (2004). Predictive Smooth Ocular Pursuit During the Transient Disappearance of a Visual Target: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(1) Jul 2004, 578-590. *Berardi, N., Pizzorusso, T., Ratto, G. M., & Maffei, L. (2003). Molecular basis of plasticity in the visual cortex: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 26(7) Jul 2003, 369-378. *Berezhkovskaya, E. L., Golod, V. I., & Turovskaya, Z. G. (1980). Sensory asymmetry in stutterers and normal individuals: Voprosy Psychologii No 1 1980, 57-63. *Berman, N., Payne, B. R., Labar, D. R., & Murphy, E. H. (1982). Functional organization of neurons in cat striate cortex: Variations in ocular dominance and receptive-field type with cortical laminae and location in visual field: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 48(6) Dec 1982, 1362-1377. *Berrien, F. K. (1942). Ocular stability in deception: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 26(1) Feb 1942, 55-63. *Berus, A. V., Ivashchenko, O. I., & Chistyakov, A. N. (1997). Effects of the leading eye factor on the EEG spectral characteristics and psychological indices in right-handed individuals: Human Physiology Vol 23(2) Mar-Apr 1997, 170-178. *Bigelow, E. R., & McKenzie, B. E. (1985). Unstable ocular dominance and reading ability: Perception Vol 14(3) 1985, 329-335. *Binnie-Dawson, J. L., & Wong, D. C. (1983). Hand-eye dominance, cognitive style, and reversing: Geometric illusion susceptibility: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 26(1) Mar 1983, 21-39. *Bisazza, A., Dadda, M., Facchin, L., & Vigo, F. (2007). Artificial selection on laterality in the teleost fish Girardinus falcatus: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 178(1) Mar 2007, 29-38. *Bisazza, A., & de Santi, A. (2003). Lateralization of aggression in fish: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 141(2) May 2003, 131-136. *Blake, R. (1989). A neural theory of binocular rivalry: Psychological Review Vol 96(1) Jan 1989, 145-167. *Blake, R., & Camisa, J. (1978). Is binocular vision always monocular? : Science Vol 200(4349) Jun 1978, 1497-1499. *Blake, R., Westendorf, D. H., & Overton, R. C. (1980). What is suppressed during binocular rivalry? : Perception Vol 9(2) 1980, 223-231. *Blake, R., Yu, K., Lokey, M., & Norman, H. (1998). Binocular rivalry and motion perception: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 10(1) Jan 1998, 46-60. *Blasdel, G., Obermayer, K., & Kiorpes, L. (1995). Organization of ocular dominance and orientation columns in the striate cortex of neonatal macaque monkeys: Visual Neuroscience Vol 12(3) May-Jun 1995, 589-603. *Blasdel, G. G. (1992). Differential imaging of ocular dominance and orientation selectivity in monkey striate cortex: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 12(8) Aug 1992, 3115-3138. *Blasdel, G. G., & Salama, G. (1986). Voltage-sensitive dyes reveal a modular organization in monkey striate cortex: Nature Vol 321(6070) Jun 1986, 579-585. *Bolanos, I., Lozano, D., & Cantu, C. (2004). Internuclear ophthalmoplegia: Causes and long-term follow-up in 65 patients: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 110(3) Sep 2004, 161-165. *Bonneh, Y., Sagi, D., & Karni, A. (2001). A transition between eye and object rivalry determined by stimulus coherence: Vision Research Vol 41(8) Apr 2001, 981-989. *Borod, J. C., Caron, H. S., & Koff, E. (1981). Asymmetry of facial expression related to handedness, footedness, and eyedness: A quantitative study: Cortex Vol 17(3) Oct 1981, 381-390. *Bourassa, D. C., McManus, I. C., & Bryden, M. P. (1996). Handedness and eye-dominance: A meta-analysis of their relationship: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 1(1) Mar 1996, 5-34. *Boyes, J., Whalley, H. C., Lawrie, S. M., Johnstone, E. C., & Best, J. J. K. (2001). A MRI study of ocular hypertelorism in individuals at high risk of developing schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Research Vol 50(1-2) May 2001, 1-2. *Brackenridge, C. J. (1982). The contribution of genetic factors to ocular dominance: Behavior Genetics Vol 12(3) May 1982, 319-325. *Brigner, W. L. (2007). Theoretical role of square wavelet analysis in stereopsis and binocular rivalry: A mathematical model and computer simulation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 105(3) Dec 2007, 691-704. *Brown, B., & Yap, M. K. H. (1995). Differences in visual acuity between the eyes: Determination of normal limits in a clinical population: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 15(3) May 1995, 163-169. *Brown, J., Tolsma, B., & Kamen, G. (1983). Relationships between hand and eye dominance and direction of experienced gymnasts and non-athletes: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 57(2) Oct 1983, 470. *Brown, R. J., & Norcia, A. M. (1997). A method for investigating binocular rivalry in real-time with the steady-state VEP: Vision Research Vol 37(17) Sep 1997, 2401-2408. *Burke, D., Alais, D., & Wenderoth, P. (1999). Determinants of fusion of dichoptically presented orthogonal gratings: Perception Vol 28(1) 1999, 73-88. *Byrne, R. A., Kuba, M., & Griebel, U. (2002). Lateral asymmetry of eye use in Octopus vulgaris: Animal Behaviour Vol 64(3) Sep 2002, 461-468. *Cannon, M., Jones, P., Murray, R. M., & Wadsworth, M. E. J. (1997). Childhood laterality and late risk of schizophrenia in the 1946 British birth cohort: Schizophrenia Research Vol 26(2-3) Aug 1997, 117-120. *Cantalupo, C., & Ward, J. P. (2000). Interaction between lateralized systems: Exploring the complexity of laterality: Brain and Cognition Vol 43(1-3) Jun-Aug 2000, 73-78. *Carey, D. P. (2001). Vision research: Losing sight of eye dominance: Current Biology Vol 11(20) Oct 2001, R828-R830. *Cei, A., Bergerone, C., & Ruggieri, V. (1982). Ocular dominance: A replication of the dimensional approach: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 54(1) Feb 1982, 23-28. *Chalupa, L. M. (2004). Complete Restoration of Visual Cortical Responses is Possible Late in Development. Focus on "Recovery of Cortical Binocularity and Orientation Selectivity After the Critical Period for Ocular Dominance Plasticity": Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(4) Oct 2004, 1969-1970. *Chalupa, L. M., & Huberman, A. D. (2004). A new perspective on the role of activity in the development of eye-specific retinogeniculate projections. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Channon, L. D. (1985). The relationship between laterality indices, inversion of the writing hand and some demographic variables: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 37(1) Apr 1985, 89-96. *Chapman, B., Jacobson, M. D., Reiter, H. O., & Stryker, M. P. (1986). Ocular dominance shift in kitten visual cortex caused by imbalance in retinal electrical activity: Nature Vol 324(6093) Nov 1986, 154-156. *Church, K. L., & Chiarello, C. (1988). Lateral eyes or lateralized? Hemiretinal and ocular dominance effects on visual field asymmetries for the lexical decision task: Brain and Cognition Vol 8(2) Oct 1988, 227-239. *Colliver, J. D. (1976). Binocular rivalry as a function of three selected stimulus features: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Corballis, M. C. (1964). Binocular interactions in letter recognition: Australian Journal of Psychology 16(1) 1964, 38-47. *Coren, S. (1999). Sensorimotor performance as a function of eye dominance and handedness: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 88(2) Apr 1999, 424-426. *Coren, S., & Porac, C. (1977). The effects of simulated refractive asymmetries on eye dominance: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 9(4) Apr 1977, 269-271. *Coren, S., Porac, C., & Duncan, P. (1981). Lateral preference behaviors in preschool children and young adults: Child Development Vol 52(2) Jun 1981, 443-450. *Cornelissen, P. (1993). What children see affects how they read: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Costa, M. F., Ventura, D. F., Perazzolo, F., Murakoshi, M., & De Lima Silveira, L. C. (2006). Absence of binocular summation, eye dominance, and learning effects in color discrimination: Visual Neuroscience Vol 23(3-4) May-Aug 2006, 461-469. *Costagliola, C., Parmeggiani, F., & Sebastiani, A. (2004). SSRIs and Intraocular Pressure Modifications: Evidence, Therapeutic Implications and Possible Mechanisms: CNS Drugs Vol 18(8) 2004, 475-484. *Costeff, H., Reshef, A., Bergman, M., Koren, V., & et al. (1988). Eye-sighting preference of normal and hemiplegic children and adults: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 30(3) Jun 1988, 360-364. *Cowan, W., & Zuckermann, M. J. (1991). A neural network model for stripe formation in primate visual cortex. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Craft, S., & Yeo, R. A. (1990). Eye dominance and CT measures of occipital length and width: Developmental Neuropsychology Vol 6(3) 1990, 231-237. *Crair, M. C., Gillespie, D. C., & Stryker, M. P. (1998). The role of visual experience in the development of columns in cat visual cortex: Science Vol 279(5350) Jan 1998, 566-570. *Crider, B. (1935). The relationship of eye muscle balance to the sighting eye: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 18(1) Feb 1935, 152-154. *Crovitz, H. F. (1966). Simulation of strabismus: Motor fusion as a function of speed of monocular alternation: Perceptual and Motor Skills 22(3) 1966, 718. *Crowley, J. C., & Katz, L. C. (1999). Development of ocular dominance columns in the absence of retinal input: Nature Neuroscience Vol 2(12) Dec 1999, 1125-1130. *Crowley, J. C., & Katz, L. C. (2002). Ocular dominance development revisited: Current Opinion in Neurobiology Vol 12(1) Feb 2002, 104-109. *Cuff, N. B. (1931). A study of eyedness and handedness: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 14(2) Apr 1931, 164-175. *Dane, A., & Dane, S. (2004). Correlations Among Handedness, Eyedness, Monocular Shifts From Binocular Focal Point, and Nonverbal Intelligence in University Mathematics Students: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 99(2) Oct 2004, 519-524. *Dane, S. (2006). Sex and Eyedness in a sample of Turkish High School Students: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 103(1) Aug 2006, 89-90. *Dane, S., Aslankurt, M., & Yazici, A. T. (2007). The formation of cataract is earlier in the dominant eye: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 12(2) 2007, 167-171. *Dane, S., & Erzurumluoglu, A. (2003). Sex and handedness differences in eye-hand visual reaction times in handball players: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 113(7) Jul 2003, 923-929. *Dane, S., & Gumustekin, K. (2002). Correlation between hand preference and distance of focusing points of two eyes in the horizontal plane: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 112(10) Oct 2002, 1141-1147. *Dane, S., Gumustekin, K., Yazici, A. T., & Baykal, O. (2003). Correlation between hand preference and intraocular pressure from right- and left-eyes in right- and left-handers: Vision Research Vol 43(4) Feb 2003, 405-408. *Dargent-Pare, C., de Agostini, M., Mesbah, M., & Dellatolas, G. (1992). Foot and eye preferences in adults: Relationship with handedness, sex and age: Cortex Vol 28(3) Sep 1992, 343-351. *Daw, N. W., Fox, K., Sato, H., & Czepita, D. (1992). Critical period for monocular deprivation in the cat visual cortex: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 67(1) Jan 1992, 197-202. *Daw, N. W., Gordon, B., Fox, K. D., Flavin, H. J., Kirsch, J. D., Beaver, C. J., et al. (1999). Injection of MK-801 affects ocular dominance shifts more than visual activity: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 81(1) Jan 1999, 204-215. *de Labra, C., & Valle-Inclan, F. (2001). Electrical activity in primary visual area due to interocular suppression: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 12(18) Dec 2001, 4099-4102. *DeBruyn, E. J., & Casagrande, V. A. (1981). Demonstration of ocular dominance columns in a New World primate by means of monocular deprivation: Brain Research Vol 207(2) Mar 1981, 453-458. *Diekamp, B., Prior, H., Ioale, P., Odetti, F., Gunturkun, O., & Gagliardo, A. (2002). Effects of monocular viewing on orientation in an arena at the release site and homing performance in pigeons: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 136(1) Nov 2002, 103-111. *Dow, B. M. (2002). Orientation and color columns in monkey visual cortex: Cerebral Cortex Vol 12(10) Oct 2002, 1005-1015. *Downey, J. E. (1926). Review of Lefthandedness: A New Interpretation: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 20(4) Jan 1926, 452-455. *Downey, J. E. (1930). A note on an attempt at judging ocular dominance from photographs: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 13(3) Jun 1930, 286-289. *Dudek, S. M. (1993). Metabotropic glutamate receptors in the cerebral cortex and their possible contribution to synaptic plasticity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dziadosz, G. M., & Schaller, M. J. (1977). Acuity and sighting dominance in children and adults: Developmental Psychology Vol 13(3) May 1977, 288. *Easton, R. D. (1983). The effect of head movements on visual and auditory dominance: Perception Vol 12(1) 1983, 63-70. *Ebersbach, G., Trottenberg, T., Hattig, H., Schelosky, L., & et al. (1996). Directional bias of initial visual exploration: A symptom of neglect in Parkinson's disease: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 119(Pt 1) Feb 1996, 79-87. *Elliott, T., Howarth, C. I., & Shadbolt, N. R. (1996). Axonal processes and neural plasticity. I: Ocular dominance columns: Cerebral Cortex Vol 6(6) Nov-Dec 1996, 781-788. *Elliott, T., Howarth, C. I., & Shadbolt, N. R. (1996). Axonal processes and neural plasticity. II: Adult somatosensory maps: Cerebral Cortex Vol 6(6) Nov-Dec 1996, 789-793. *Elvey, C. K. (1985). A neuropsychological approach to the development of lateral preference of cerebral palsied children with left hemiplegias and right hemiplegias: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Engelmann, R., Crook, J. M., & Lowel, S. (2002). Optimal imaging of orientation and ocular dominance maps in area 17 of cats with convergent strabismus: Visual Neuroscience Vol 19(1) Jan-Feb 2002, 39-49. *Erwin, E., & Miller, K. D. (1998). Correlation-based development of ocularly matched orientation and ocular dominance maps: Determination of required input activities: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 18(23) Dec 1998, 9870-9895. *Fagard, J., & Dahmen, R. (2004). Cultural influences on the development of lateral preferences: A comparison between French and Tunisian children: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 9(1) Jan 2004, 67-78. *Fahle, M. (1982). Binocular rivalry: Suppression depends on orientation and spatial frequency: Vision Research Vol 22(7) 1982, 787-800. *Faulkner, S. D., Vorobyov, V., & Sengpiel, F. (2005). Limited Protection of the Primary Visual Cortex from the Effects of Monocular Deprivation by Strabismus: Cerebral Cortex Vol 15(11) Nov 2005, 1822-1833. *Feldman, D. E. (2000). Inhibition and plasticity: Nature Neuroscience Vol 3(4) Apr 2000, 303-304. *Ferree, C. E., Rand, G., & Buckley, D. (1920). A Study of Ocular Functions, with Special Reference to the Lookout and Signal Service of the Navy: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 3(5) Oct 1920, 347-356. *Fischer, M. H., Warlop, N., Hill, R. L., & Fias, W. (2004). Oculomotor Bias Induced by Number Perception: Experimental Psychology Vol 51(2) 2004, 91-97. *Flick, G. L. (1966). Sinistrality revisited: A perceptual-motor approach: Child Development 37(3) 1966, 613-622. *Frank, M. G., Jha, S. K., & Coleman, T. (2006). Blockade of postsynaptic activity in sleep inhibits developmental plasticity in visual cortex: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 17(13) Sep 2006, 1459-1463. *Freedman, R. J., & Rovegno, L. (1981). Ocular dominance, cognitive strategy, and sex differences in spatial ability: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 52(2) Apr 1981, 651-654. *Friedlander, W. J. (1977). Relationship of eyedness to target distance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(1) Aug 1977, 194. *Fries, P., Schroder, J.-H., Singer, W., & Engel, A. K. (2001). Conditions of perceptual selection and suppression during interocular rivalry in strabismic and normal cats: Vision Research Vol 41(6) Mar 2001, 771-783. *Frost, R., & Gati, I. (1989). Comparison of the geometric and the contrast models of similarity by presentation of visual stimuli to the left and the right visual fields: Brain and Cognition Vol 9(1) Jan 1989, 1-15. *Fry, C. J. (1986). Eye-hand dominance and college major: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 62(3) Jun 1986, 918. *Galluscio, E. H., & Paradzinski, P. (1995). Task-specific conjugate lateral eye movements: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 81(3, Pt 1) Dec 1995, 755-762. *Gary-Bobo, E., Milleret, C., & Buisseret, P. (1986). Role of eye movements in developmental processes of orientation selectivity in the kitten visual cortex: Vision Research Vol 26(4) 1986, 557-567. *Gaston, K. E. (1980). Evidence for separate and concurrent avoidance learning in the two hemispheres of the normal chick brain: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 28(2) Feb 1980, 129-137. *Giotakos, O. (2002). Crossed hand-eye dominance in male psychiatric patients: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 95(3, Pt 1) Dec 2002, 728-732. *Goodhill, G. J., & Willshaw, D. J. (1994). Elastic net model of ocular dominance: Overall stripe pattern and monocular deprivation: Neural Computation Vol 6(4) Jul 1994, 615-621. *Goodman, G., & Holland, M. L. (1992). Alternate eye suppression and reading ability: Little or no effect: Journal of Research in Reading Vol 15(1) Feb 1992, 3-11. *Goodyear, B. G., & Menon, R. S. (2001). Brief visual stimulation allows mapping of ocular dominance in visual cortex using fMRI: Human Brain Mapping Vol 14(4) Dec 2001, 210-217. *Grasse, K. L., & Cynader, M. S. (1986). Response properties of single units in the accessory optic system of the dark-reared cat: Developmental Brain Research Vol 27(1-2) Jun 1986, 199-210. *Grasse, K. L., & Cynader, M. S. (1987). The accessory optic system of the monocularly deprived cat: Developmental Brain Research Vol 31(2) Feb 1987, 229-241. *Grossberg, S., & Olson, S. J. (1994). Rules for the cortical map of ocular dominance and orientation columns: Neural Networks Vol 7(6-7) 1994, 883-894. *Grossberg, S., & Seitz, A. (2003). Laminar development of receptive fields, maps and columns in visual cortex: The coordinating role of the subplate: Cerebral Cortex Vol 13(8) Aug 2003, 852-863. *Gu, Q. (2003). Contribution of acetylcholine to visual cortex plasticity: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 80(3) Nov 2003, 291-301. *Gu, Q., Bear, M. F., & Singer, W. (1989). Blockade of NMDA-receptors prevents ocularity changes in kitten visual cortex after reversed monocular deprivation: Developmental Brain Research Vol 47(2) Jun 1989, 281-288. *Gumm, W. B., Walker, M. K., & Day, H. D. (1982). Lateral eye movements to verbal and spatial questions as a function of questioner location: Journal of General Psychology Vol 107(1) Jul 1982, 41-46. *Gumpper, D. (1972). Convergence between own-categories and binocular-rivalry measures of attitudinal direction: Psychological Reports Vol 31(1) Aug 1972, 111-117. *Gur, R. E., & Gur, R. C. (1977). Sex differences in the relations among handedness, sighting-dominance and eye-acuity: Neuropsychologia Vol 15(4-5) 1977, 585-590. *Hackman, R. B. (1940). An experimental study of variability in ocular latency: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 27(5) Nov 1940, 546-558. *Hancock, S., & Andrews, T. J. (2007). The role of voluntary and involuntary attention in selecting perceptual dominance during binocular rivalry: Perception Vol 36(2) 2007, 288-298. *Harris, A. E., Ermentrout, G. B., & Small, S. L. (2000). A model of ocular dominance column development by competition for trophic factor: Effects of excess trophic factor with monocular deprivation and effects of antagonist of trophic factor: Journal of Computational Neuroscience Vol 8(3) May-Jun 2000, 227-250. *Harris, A. R., & Lovegrove, W. J. (1984). Visible persistence as a function of viewing condition and eye-handedness relationship: Cortex Vol 20(1) Mar 1984, 55-66. *Hata, Y., Ohshima, M., Ichisaka, S., Wakita, M., Fukuda, M., & Tsumoto, T. (2000). Brain-derived neurotrophic factor expands ocular dominance in columns in visual cortex in monocularly deprived and nondeprived kittens but does not in adult cats: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(3) Feb 2000, RC57. *Hauben, M., & Reich, L. (2006). Reports of Acute Angle Closure Glaucoma-Related Adverse Events with SSRIs: Results of a Disproportionality Analysis: CNS Drugs Vol 20(4) 2006, 327-329. *He, H.-Y., Hodos, W., & Quinlan, E. M. (2006). Visual Deprivation Reactivates Rapid Ocular Dominance Plasticity in Adult Visual Cortex: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(11) Mar 2006, 2951-2955. *Hebben, N., Benjamins, D., & Milberg, W. P. (1981). The relationship among handedness, sighting dominance, and acuity dominance in elementary school children: Cortex Vol 17(3) Oct 1981, 441-446. *Heller, D., & Ziefle, M. (1990). A detailed analysis of motion after-effects: Schweizersche Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/ Revue suisse de psychologie Vol 49(3) 1990, 139-149. *Hendry, S. H., & Jones, E. G. (1986). Reduction in number of immunostained GABAergic neurones in deprived-eye dominance columns of monkey area 17: Nature Vol 320(6064) Apr 1986, 750-753. *Henson, J. O. (1988). Eyeand alignment relationships in reading achievement and reversal and directional problems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Henson, J. O. (1988). Eye-hand alignment relationships in reading achievement and reversal and directional problems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hertzog, C. K., Williams, M. V., & Walsh, D. A. (1976). The effect of practice on age differences in central perceptual processing: Journal of Gerontology Vol 31(4) Jul 1976, 428-433. *Hews, D. K., Castellano, M., & Hara, E. (2004). Aggression in females is also lateralized: Left-eye bias during aggressive courtship rejection in lizards: Animal Behaviour Vol 68(5) Nov 2004, 1201-1207. *Higenbottam, J. A. (1974). An investigation of lateral and perceptual preference relationships: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hilborn, E. H., & Conklin, J. E. (1964). Lateral dominance as a factor in the perception of non-symbolic material: Perceptual and Motor Skills 18(1) 1964, 83-86. *Hildreth, G. (1945). A school survey of eye-hand dominance: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 29(1) Feb 1945, 83-88. *Hine, T. (1990). Effects of asymmetric vergence on compensatory eye movements during active head rotation: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 1(4) 1990-1991, 357-371. *Hofer, S. B., Mrsic-Flogel, T. D., Bonhoeffer, T., & Hubener, M. (2006). Lifelong learning: Ocular dominance plasticity in mouse visual cortex: Current Opinion in Neurobiology Vol 16(4) Aug 2006, 451-459. *Hook-Costigan, M. A. (1999). Eye preferences of marmosets for viewing novel stimuli and their relation to hand, foot and facial expression asymmetries: International Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 12(1) 1999, 35-57. *Hook-Costigan, M. A., & Rogers, L. J. (1998). Eye preferences in common marmosets (Callithrix jacchus): Influence of age, stimulus, and hand preference: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 3(2) Apr 1998, 109-130. *Hoosain, R. (1990). Left handedness and handedness switch amongst the Chinese: Cortex Vol 26(3) Sep 1990, 451-454. *Horkovicova, Z. (1976). Experimental verification of the preferential eyedness-handedness relationship in perceptual promptness: Studia Psychologica Vol 18(1) 1976, 76-88. *Hubel, D. H., & Freeman, D. C. (1977). Projection into the field of ocular dominance columns in macaque monkey: Brain Research Vol 122(2) 1977, 336-343. *Hubener, M., & Bonhoeffer, T. (1999). Eyes wide shut: Nature Neuroscience Vol 2(12) Dec 1999, 1043-1045. *Huberman, A. D., Wang, G.-Y., Liets, L. C., Collins, O. A., Chapman, B., & Chalupa, L. M. (2003). Eye-specific retinogeniculate segregation independent of normal neuronal activity: Science Vol 300(5621) May 2003, 994-998. *Humphrey, A. L., Albano, J. E., & Norton, T. T. (1977). Organization of ocular dominance in tree shrew striate cortex: Brain Research Vol 134(2) 1977, 225-236. *Iny, K., Heynen, A. J., Sklar, E., & Bear, M. F. (2006). Bidirectional Modifications of Visual Acuity Induced by Monocular Deprivation in Juvenile and Adult Rats: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(28) Jul 2006, 7368-7374. *Irving, E. L., & Robertson, K. M. (1996). Influences of monocular image degradation on the monocular components of fixation disparity: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 16(4) Jul 1996, 326-335. *Isley, M. R. (1982). The effects of torsional disparities on the development of ocular dominance and interocular orientation disparity in kitten visual cortex: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Isley, M. R., Rogers-Ramachandran, D. C., & Shinkman, P. G. (1990). Interocular torsional disparity and visual cortical development in the cat: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 64(4) Oct 1990, 1352-1360. *Jegelka, S., Bednar, J. A., & Miikkulainen, R. (2006). Prenatal development of ocular dominance and orientation maps in a self-organizing model of V1: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 69(10-12) Jun 2006, 1291-1296. *Jenkins, R. L., Brown, A. W., & Elmendorf, L. (1937). Mixed dominance and reading disability: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 7 1937, 72-81. *Johnson, G., & Klintman, H. (1964). Binocular rivalry as affected by simultaneous auditory stimulation: Psychological Research Bulletin 4(10) 1964, 13. *Jones, B. (1983). Psychological analyses of haptic and haptic-visual judgements of extent: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 35A(4) Nov 1983, 597-606. *Kaernbach, C., Schroger, E., Jacobsen, T., & Roeber, U. (1999). Effects of consciousness on human brain waves following binocular rivalry: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 10(4) Mar 1999, 713-716. *Kamis, U., Gunduz, K., Okudan, N., Gokbel, H., Bodur, S., & Tan, U. (2005). Relationship Between Eye Dominance and Pattern Electroretinograms in Normal Human Subjects: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(2) Feb 2005, 185-192. *Kamphuisen, A. P., van Wezel, R. J. A., & van Ee, R. (2007). Inter-ocular transfer of stimulus cueing in dominance selection at the onset of binocular rivalry: Vision Research Vol 47(9) Apr 2007, 1142-1144. *Kang, M.-S., & Blake, R. (2005). Perceptual synergy between seeing and hearing revealed during binocular rivalry: Psichologija No 32 2005, 7-15. *Keller, M. (1937). Ocular dominance and the range of visual apprehension: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 21(5) Nov 1937, 545-553. *Khan, A. Z., & Crawford, J. D. (2001). Ocular dominance reverses as function of horizontal gaze angle: Vision Research Vol 41(14) Jun 2001, 1743-1748. *Killgore, W. D. S., DellaPietra, L., & Casasanto, D. J. (1999). Hemispheric laterality and self-rated personality traits: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 89(3, Pt 1) Dec 1999, 994-996. *Kim, H. S., Chang, Y. I., Kim, J. H., & Park, C. K. (2007). Alteration of retinal intrinsic survival signal and effect of alpha 2-adrenergic receptor agonist in the retina of the chronic ocular hypertension rat: Visual Neuroscience Vol 24(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 127-139. *Kim, Y.-G., Badler, J. B., & Heinen, S. J. (2005). Trajectory Interpretation by Supplementary Eye Field Neurons During Ocular Baseball: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 94(2) Aug 2005, 1385-1391. *Kim, Y.-J., Grabowecky, M., & Suzuki, S. (2006). Stochastic resonance in binocular rivalry: Vision Research Vol 46(3) Feb 2006, 392-406. *Kleinschmidt, A., Bear, M. F., & Singer, W. (1987). Blockade of "NMDA" receptors disrupts experience-dependent plasticity of kitten striate cortex: Science Vol 238(4825) Oct 1987, 355-358. *Kommerell, G., Schmitt, C., Kromeier, M., & Bach, M. (2003). Ocular prevalence versus ocular dominance: Vision Research Vol 43(12) Jun 2003, 1397-1403. *Kossut, M., Thompson, I. D., & Blakemore, C. (1983). Ocular dominance columns in cat striate cortex and effects of monocular deprivation: A 2-deoxyglucose study: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 43(4-5) 1983, 273-282. *Kovac, D., & Benuskova, Z. (1975). Lateral-preference compatibility in the eye-hand system: Studia Psychologica Vol 17(1) 1975, 68-70. *Kraft, R. H. (1985). Laterality and school achievement: Interactions between familial handedness and assessed laterality: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 61(3, Pt 2) Dec 1985, 1147-1156. *Krasnopyorov, O. V., & Panchenko, A. L. (1991). Correlations of functional brain asymmetry influencing the subjective characteristics of sleep, and the psychological properties of personality: Soviet Journal of Psychology Vol 12(2) 1991, 91-98. *Kraut, M. A., Arezzo, J. C., & Vaughan, H. G. (1990). Inhibitory processes in the flash evoked potential of the monkey: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 76(5) Nov 1990, 440-452. *Kruper, D. C., Boyle, B. E., & Patton, R. A. (1966). Eye and hand preference in rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): Psychonomic Science Vol 5(7) 1966, 277-278. *Kuppermann, B. D. (1983). Studies on the role of afferent activity in the visual pathways of the cat: I. Mechanisms involved in the control of geniculate cell size. II. Control of the critical period after dark-rearing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kuppermann, B. D., & Kasamatsu, T. (1984). Enhanced binocular interaction in the visual cortex of normal kittens subjected to intracortical norepinephrine perfusion: Brain Research Vol 302(1) Jun 1984, 91-99. *Kuraev, G. A., Ivanitskaya, L. N., & Yakovleva, M. G. (1995). The profile of functional interhemispheric asymmetry and EEG features in stuttering children: Human Physiology Vol 21(4) Jul-Aug 1995, 335-340. *Lack, L. C. (1974). Ocular dominance reduced with practice: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 39(1) Aug 1974, 203-206. *Lange-Malecki, B., Creutzfeldt, O. D., & Hinse, P. (1985). Haploscopic colour mixtures with and without contours in subjects with normal and disturbed binocular vision: Perception Vol 14(5) 1985, 587-600. *Leat, S. J. (1992). A study of central and eccentric visual perception: Ocular dominance and contrast matching: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Leat, S. J., & Woodhouse, J. M. (1984). Rivalry with continuous and flashed stimuli as a measure of ocular dominance across the visual field: Perception Vol 13(3) 1984, 351-357. *Lee, S.-H., & Blake, R. (2004). A fresh look at interocular grouping during binocular rivalry: Vision Research Vol 44(10) May 2004, 983-991. *Leonards, U., & Sireteanu, R. (1993). Interocular suppression in normal and amblyopic subjects: The effect of unilateral attenuation with neutral density filters: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 54(1) Jul 1993, 65-74. *Letourneau, J. E. (1987). Analysis of the relation between types of ocular dominance and convergence: Atti della Fondazione Giorgio Ronchi Vol 42(3-4) May-Aug 1987, 285-300. *Leventhal, G. (1988). Cerebral dominance and attentional bias in word recognition: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 66(3) Jun 1988, 791-800. *Levitt, F. B., & Van Sluyters, R. C. (1982). The sensitive period for strabismus in the kitten: Developmental Brain Research Vol 3(2) Feb 1982, 323-327. *Lickey, M. E., Pham, T. A., & Gordon, B. (2004). Swept contrast visual evoked potentials and their plasticity following monocular deprivation in mice: Vision Research Vol 44(28) Dec 2004, 3381 -3387. *Liu, Y.-C., Yang, Y. K., Lin, K.-C., Lee, I. H., Jeffries, K. J., & Lee, L.-C. (2004). Eye-hand preference in schizophrenia: Sex differences and significance for hand function: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 98(3,Pt2) Jun 2004, 1225-1233. *Livingstone, M. S., Nori, S., Freeman, D. C., & Hubel, D. H. (1995). Stereopsis and binocularity in the squirrel monkey: Vision Research Vol 35(3) Feb 1995, 345-354. *Logothetis, N. K., Leopold, D. A., & Sheinberg, D. L. (1996). What is rivalling during binocular rivalry? : Nature Vol 380(6575) Apr 1996, 621-624. *Logothetis, N. K., Leopold, D. A., & Sheinberg, D. L. (2003). Neural mechanisms of perceptual organization. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Logothetis, N. K., & Schall, J. D. (1990). Binocular motion rivalry in macaque monkeys: Eye dominance and tracking eye movements: Vision Research Vol 30(10) 1990, 1409-1419. *Luckiesh, M., & Moss, F. K. (1937). The eyelid reflex as a criterion of ocular fatigue: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 20(6) Jun 1937, 589-596. *Luttrell, S. P. (1997). Self-organization of multiple winner-take-all neural networks: Connection Science Vol 9(1) Mar 1997, 11-30. *Mamassian, P., & Goutcher, R. (2005). Temporal dynamics in bistable perception: Journal of Vision Vol 5(4) Apr 2005, 361-375. *Mandal, M. K., Pandey, G., Singh, S. K., & Asthana, H. S. (1992). Degree of asymmetry in lateral preferences: Eye, foot, ear: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 126(2) Mar 1992, 155-162. *Mandes, E., & Strauss, J. (1984). A developmental study of the relationship between handedness and eyedness as applied to disappearing visual targets: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 117(1) May 1984, 105-110. *Mapp, A. P., Ono, H., & Barbeito, R. (2003). What does the dominant eye dominate? A brief and somewhat contentious review: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 65(2) Feb 2003, 310-317. *Marshall, J. C., Caplan, D., & Holmes, J. M. (1975). The measure of laterality: Neuropsychologia Vol 13(3) Sep 1975, 315-321. *Martinetti, R. F. (1978). Perceived reversals of the Ames trapezoid as a function of stimulus angle orientation: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 15(1) Feb 1978, 48-53. *Martini, P., McKone, E., & Nakayama, K. (2006). Orientation tuning of human face processing estimated by contrast matching in transparency displays: Vision Research Vol 46(13) Jun 2006, 2102-2109. *Mascetti, G. G., Rugger, M., & Vallortigara, G. (1999). Visual lateralization and monocular sleep in the domestic chick: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 7(4) Mar 1999, 451-463. *Matova, M. A. (1980). The development of asymmetry and symmetry in visual perception in the course of practical activity in humans: Voprosy Psychologii No 1 1980, 64-72. *McAllister, A. K., & Usrey, W. M. (2003). Depressed from deprivation? Look to the molecules: Nature Neuroscience Vol 6(8) Aug 2003, 787-788. *McGee, A. W., Yang, Y., Fischer, Q. S., Daw, N. W., & Strittmatter, S. M. (2005). Experience-Driven Plasticity of Visual Cortex Limited by Myelin and Nogo Receptor: Science Vol 309(5744) Sep 2005, 2222-2226. *McManus, I. C., Porac, C., Bryden, M. P., & Boucher, R. (1999). Eye-dominance, writing hand, and throwing hand: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 4(2) Apr 1999, 173-192. *Merino, J. M., & Luna, D. (1997). The role of the retinal locus of global and local information on the transition from global to local dominance: Psicologica Vol 18(2) 1997, 119-138. *Merrin, E. L. (1984). Motor and sighting dominance in chronic schizophrenics: Relationship to social competence, age at first admission, and clinical course: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145 Oct 1984, 401-406. *Metalis, S. A., & Niemiec, A. J. (1984). Assessment of eye dominance through response time: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 59(2) Oct 1984, 539-544. *Meyer, R. L. (1982). Tetrodotoxin blocks the formation of ocular dominance columns in goldfish: Science Vol 218(4572) Nov 1982, 589-591. *Meyer, R. L. (1983). The growth and formation of ocular dominance columns by deflected optic fibers in goldfish: Developmental Brain Research Vol 6(3) Feb 1983, 279-291. *Michaelewski, H. J. (1977). Lateralized cerebral processing and the development of hemispheric slow scalp potentials--the CNV: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Miklosi, A., & Andrew, R. J. (1999). Right eye use associated with decision to bite in zebrafish: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 105(2) Nov 1999, 199-205. *Miles, W. R. (1929). Ocular dominance demonstrated by unconscious sighting: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 12(2) Apr 1929, 113-126. *Miller, K. D., Keller, J. B., & Stryker, M. P. (1993). Ocular dominance column development: Analysis and simulation. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Mishler, L. D. (1981). A possible resolution to the puzzle of ocular dominance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mitchell, J. F., Stoner, G. R., & Reynolds, J. H. (2004). Object-based attention determines dominance in binocular rivalry: Nature Vol 429(6990) 2004, 410-413. *Moiseeva, V. V., Slavutskaya, M. V., & Shul'govskii, V. V. (2000). The effects of visual stimulation of the dominant and non-dominant eyes on the latent period of saccades and the latency of the peak of rapid pre-saccade potentials: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 30(4) Jul-Aug 2000, 379-382. *Mower, G. D. (2005). The relationship between relative eye usage and ocular dominance shifts in cat visual cortex: Developmental Brain Research Vol 154(1) Jan 2005, 147-151. *Mower, G. D., & Christen, W. G. (1989). Evidence for an enhanced role of GABA inhibition in visual cortical ocular dominance of cats reared with abnormal monocular experience: Developmental Brain Research Vol 45(2) Feb 1989, 211-218. *Muller, C. M., & Griesinger, C. B. (1998). Tissue plasminogen activator mediates reverse occlusion plasticity in visual cortex: Nature Neuroscience Vol 1(1) May 1998, 47-53. *Murphy, K. M., & Mitchell, D. E. (1986). Bilateral amblyopia after a short period of reverse occlusion in kittens: Nature Vol 323(6088) Oct 1986, 536-538. *Murphy, P. C., Duckett, S. G., & Sillito, A. M. (2000). Comparison of the laminar distribution of input from areas 17 and 18 of the visual cortex to the lateral geniculate nucleus of the cat: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(2) Jan 2000, 845-853. *Nakagama, H., & Tanaka, S. (2004). Self-organization Model of Cytochrome Oxidase Blobs and Ocular Dominance Columns in the Primary Visual Cortex: Cerebral Cortex Vol 14(4) Apr 2004, 376-386. *Nakagama, H., Tani, T., & Tanaka, S. (2006). Theoretical and experimental studies of relationship between pinwheel centers and ocular dominance columns in the visual cortex: Neuroscience Research Vol 55(4) Aug 2006, 370-382. *Nelson, G. H. (1984). The visual evoked potential: Cortical correlates of sensory ocular dominance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nelson, S. B., Schwartz, M. A., & Daniels, J. D. (1985). Clonidine and cortical plasticity: Possible evidence for noradrenergic involvement: Developmental Brain Research Vol 23(1) Nov 1985, 39-50. *No authorship, i. (1947). Review of Harris Tests of Lateral Dominance: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 11(4) Jul 1947, 224. *Obermayer, K., & Blasdel, G. G. (1993). Geometry of orientation and ocular dominance columns in monkey striate cortex: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 13(10) Oct 1993, 4114-4129. *O'Gorman, J. G., & Siddle, D. A. (1981). Effects of question type and experimenter position on bilateral differences in electrodermal activity and conjugate lateral eye movements: Acta Psychologica Vol 49(1) Oct 1981, 43-51. *Oishi, A., Tobimatsu, S., Arakawa, K., Taniwaki, T., & Kira, J.-i. (2005). Ocular dominancy in conjugate eye movements at reading distance: Neuroscience Research Vol 52(3) Jul 2005, 263-268. *Olson, S. J., & Grossberg, S. (1998). A neural network model for the development of simple and complex cell receptive fields within cortical maps of orientation and ocular dominance: Neural Networks Vol 11(2) Mar 1998, 189-208. *Ong, J., & Rodman, T. (1972). Sex and eye-hand preferential difference in star-tracing performance: American Journal of Optometry & Archives of American Academy of Optometry Vol 49(5) May 1972, 436-438. *Ooi, T. L., & He, Z. J. (2001). Sensory eye dominance: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 72(3) Mar 2001, 168-177. *Orban, G. A., & Kennedy, H. (1981). The influence of eccentricity on receptive field types and orientation selectivity in areas 17 and 18 of the cat: Brain Research Vol 208(1) Mar 1981, 203-208. *Osburn, D. M. (2000). Classification of individuals on eyedness tasks: Does it improve intertask correlations? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Osburn, D. M., & Klingsporn, M. J. (1998). Consistency of performance on eyedness tasks: British Journal of Psychology Vol 89(1) Feb 1998, 27-37. *Ozturk, C., Durmazlar, N., Ural, B., Karaagaoglu, E., Yalaz, K., & Anlar, B. (1999). Hand and eye preference in normal preschool children: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 38(11) Nov 1999, 677-680. *Paffen, C. L. E., te Pas, S. F., Kanai, R., van der Smagt, M. J., & Verstraten, F. A. J. (2004). Center-surround interactions in visual motion processing during binocular rivalry: Vision Research Vol 44(14) Jun 2004, 1635-1639. *Palmer, L. I. (1976). Unilateral ocular suppression and tests of eye dominance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 42(3, Pt 2) Jun 1976, 1089-1090. *Palmer, L. L. (1976). Eye dominance testing by dissociation on the Keystone Telebinocular: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 42(2) Apr 1976, 370. *Palmer, L. L. (1976). Inability to wink an eye and eye dominance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 42(3, Pt 1) Jun 1976, 825-826. *Palmer, L. L. (1977). Characteristics of near-point and far-point binocular and monocular sighting in classroom and ophthalmological populations: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(3, Pt 1) Dec 1977, 707-711. *Palmer, L. L. (1977). Correlations of sighting-eye dominance tests and comparison of combined scores in classroom, clinic, and ophthalmological populations: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(3, Pt 2) Dec 1977, 1259-1263. *Palmer, L. L. (1979). Sighting-eye dominance related to composite sidedness in classroom and clinic samples: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 49(2) Oct 1979, 551-554. *Papathomas, T. V., Kovacs, I., & Conway, T. (2005). Interocular Grouping in Binocular Rivalry: Basic Attributes and Combinations. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Papousek, I., & Schulter, G. (1999). Quantitative assessment of five behavioural laterality measures: Distributions of scores and intercorrelations among right-handers: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 4(4) Oct 1999, 345-362. *Park, J. H., Paul, M. J., Butler, M. P., & Zucker, I. (2005). Binocular Interactions in the Entrainment and Phase Shifting of Locomotor Activity Rhythms in Syrian Hamsters: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 20(1) Feb 2005, 49-59. *Parker, R., Satz, P., & Horne, E. P. (1976). Visual pathways, acuity dominance, and visual half-field asymmetry: Journal of General Psychology Vol 95(2) Oct 1976, 233-240. *Payne, B. R., & Berman, N. (1983). Functional organization of neurons in cat striate cortex: Variations in preferred orientation and orientation selectivity with receptive-field type, ocular dominance, and location in visual-field map: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 49(4) Apr 1983, 1051-1072. *Payne, B. R., Elberger, A. J., Berman, N., & Murphy, E. H. (1980). Binocularity in the cat visual cortex is reduced by sectioning the corpus callosum: Science Vol 207(4435) Mar 1980, 1097-1099. *Payne, B. R., Pearson, H. E., & Berman, N. (1984). Deafferentation and axotomy of neurons in cat striate cortex: Time course of changes in binocularity following corpus callosum transection: Brain Research Vol 307(1-2) Jul 1984, 201-215. *Pearson, J. (2005). Review of Binocular rivalry: Perception Vol 34(12) 2005, 1509-1510. *Pennal, B. E. (1977). Human cerebral asymmetry in color discrimination: Neuropsychologia Vol 15(4-5) 1977, 563-568. *Pham, T. A., Graham, S. J., Suzuki, S., Barco, A., Kandel, E. R., Gordon, B., et al. (2004). A semi-persistent adult ocular dominance plasticity in visual cortex is stabilized by activated CREB: Learning & Memory Vol 11(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 738-747. *Piepenbrock, C., & Obermayer, K. (1999). Effects of lateral competition in the primary visual cortex on the development of topographic projections and ocular dominance maps: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 26-27 Jun 1999, 477-482. *Piran, N., Bigler, E. D., & Cohen, D. (1982). Motoric laterality and eye dominance suggest unique pattern of cerebral organization in schizophrenia: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 39(9) Sep 1982, 1006-1010. *Pizzorusso, T., Medini, P., Berardi, N., Chierzi, S., Fawcett, J. W., & Maffei, L. (2002). Reactivation of ocular dominance plasticity in the adult visual cortex: Science Vol 298(5596) Nov 2002, 1248-1251. *Plomp, G., Nakatani, C., Bonnardel, V., & van Leeuwen, C. (2004). Amodal completion as reflected by gaze durations: Perception Vol 33(10) 2004, 1185-1200. *Pointer, J. S. (2001). Sighting dominance, handedness and visual acuity preference: Three mutually exclusive modalities? : Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 21(2) Mar 2001, 117-126. *Pointer, J. S. (2007). The absence of lateral congruency between sighting dominance and the eye with better visual acuity: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 27(1) Jan 2007, 106-110. *Polonsky, A., Blake, R., Braun, J., & Heeger, D. J. (2000). Neuronal activity in human primary visual cortex correlates with perception during binocular rivalry: Nature Neuroscience Vol 3(11) Nov 2000, 1153-1159. *Porac, C. (1975). Ocular dominance and suppressive processes in binocular vision: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Porac, C. (1997). Eye preference patterns among left-handed adults: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 2(3-4) 1997, 305-316. *Porac, C., & Coren, S. (1975). Suppressive processes in binocular vision: Ocular dominance and amblyopia: American Journal of Optometry & Physiological Optics Vol 52(10) Oct 1975, 651-657. *Porac, C., & Coren, S. (1976). The dominant eye: Psychological Bulletin Vol 83(5) Sep 1976, 880-897. *Porac, C., & Coren, S. (1977). The assessment of motor control in sighting dominance using an illusion decrement procedure: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 21(4) Apr 1977, 341-346. *Porac, C., & Coren, S. (1986). Sighting dominance and egocentric localization: Vision Research Vol 26(10) 1986, 1709-1713. *Porac, C., & Coren, S. (1986). Sighting dominance and utrocular discrimination: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 39(6) Jun 1986, 449-451. *Portellano Perez, J. A., & Robles Sanchez, J. I. (1998). Laterality and cognitive performance. A study of their interaction: Clinica y Salud Vol 9(3) 1998, 549-562. *Previc, F. H. (1994). The relationship between eye dominance and head tilt in humans: Neuropsychologia Vol 32(10) Oct 1994, 1297-1303. *Randier, C. (2005). Eye preference for vigilance during feeding in coot Fulica atra, and geese Anser anser and Anser cygnoides: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 10(6) Nov 2005, 535-543. *Rauschecker, J. P. (1983). Competition and orientation-dependent recovery from monocular deprivation in the kitten's striate cortex: Developmental Brain Research Vol 10(2) Nov 1983, 305-308. *Rauschecker, J. P., & Hahn, S. (1987). Ketamine-xylazine anesthesia blocks consolidation of ocular dominance changes in kitten visual cortex: Nature Vol 326(6109) Mar 1987, 183-185. *Read, J. C. A., & Cumming, B. G. (2004). Ocular Dominance Predicts Neither Strength Nor Class of Disparity Selectivity With Random-Dot Stimuli in Primate VI: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 91(3) Mar 2004, 1271-1281. *Reiss, M., & Reiss, G. (1997). Lateral preferences in a German population: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 85(2) Oct 1997, 569-574. *Riesenhuber, M., Bauer, H. U., Brockmann, D., & Geisel, T. (1998). Breaking rotational symmetry in a self-organizing map model for orientation map development: Neural Computation Vol 10(3) Apr 1998, 717-730. *Rittenhouse, C. D., Siegler, B. A., Voelker, C. A., Shouval, H. Z., Paradiso, M. A., & Bear, M. F. (2006). Stimulus for Rapid Ocular Dominance Plasticity in Visual Cortex: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 95(5) May 2006, 2947-2950. *Rittenhouse, C. D., Siegler, B. A., Voelker, C. C., Shouval, H. Z., Paradiso, M. A., & Bear, M. F. (2006). "Stimulus for Rapid Ocular Dominance Plasticity in Visual Cortex": Erratum: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 96(2) Aug 2006, 965. *Robinson, S., Jacobsen, S., & Heintz, B. (1997). Crossed hand-eye dominance: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 28(4) Win 1997, 235-245. *Rogers, L. J., & Krebs, G. A. (1996). Exposure to different wavelengths of light and the development of structural and functional asymmetries in the chicken: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 80(1-2) Oct 1996, 65-73. *Rogers, L. J., Ward, J. P., & Stafford, D. (1994). Eye dominance in the small-eared bushbaby, Otolemur garnettii: Neuropsychologia Vol 32(2) Feb 1994, 257-264. *Romero Medina, A. (1986). Tachistoscopic perceptual laterality for verbal stimuli according to reading ability and lateral dominance: Anuario de Psicologia No 35(2) 1986, 17-31. *Rozhkova, G. I., & Trifonov, S. Y. (1995). The ambiguous influence of the bright surrounding annulus on the result of binocular rivalry: Sensory Systems Vol 9(2-3) Apr-Sep 1995, 119-121. *Ruggieri, V., Bergerone, C., Cei, A., & Ceridono, D. (1980). Relationship between ocular dominance and field-dependence/independence: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(3, Pt 2) Dec 1980, 1247-1251. *Ruggieri, V., Bergerone, C., Cei, A., & Valeri, C. (1981). Functional asymmetry in body perception and ocular dominance: A study of their interactions: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 52(3) Jun 1981, 903-909. *Ruggieri, V., Cei, A., Ceridono, D., & Bergerone, C. (1980). Dimensional approach to the study of sighting dominance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(1) Aug 1980, 247-251. *Ruggieri, V., Ceridono, D., Bergerone, C., & Cei, A. (1980). Relationship between perceptual stability and sighting dominance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(1) Aug 1980, 263-266. *Ruggieri, V., Ceridono, D., Cei, A., & Bergerone, C. (1982). Figure-background perception and cerebral dominance: Hypothesized integrated process of hemispheric specialization: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 54(2) Apr 1982, 435-440. *Ruggieri, V., & Morelli, A. (1985). Chromatic perception in relation to an hypothesized cerebral dominance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 60(2) Apr 1985, 583-589. *Rymar, K., & et al. (1984). Hand and eye preference patterns in elementary and junior high school students: Cortex Vol 20(3) Sep 1984, 441-446. *Sabatini, S. P., & Solari, F. (2004). Emergence of motion-in-depth selectivity in the visual cortex through linear combination of binocular energy complex cells with different ocular dominance: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 58-60 2004, 865-872. *Saul, A. B. (1986). Visual cortical unit response properties in kittens given brief monocular experience following dark rearing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schall, J. D., Nawrot, M., Blake, R., & Yu, K. (1993). Visually guided attention is neutralized when informative cues are visible but unperceived: Vision Research Vol 33(15) Oct 1993, 2057-2064. *Scheidemann, N. V., & Kandle, M. W. (1940). A suggested device for determining eye dominance objectively with scientific accuracy: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 26(2) Feb 1940, 248-250. *Schiffman, J., Pestle, S., Mednick, S., Ekstrom, M., Sorensen, H., & Mednick, S. (2005). Childhood laterality and adult schizophrenia spectrum disorders: A prospective investigation: Schizophrenia Research Vol 72(2-3) Jan 2005, 151-160. *Schiller, P. H., Finlay, B. L., & Volman, S. F. (1976). Quantitative studies of single-cell properties in monkey striate cortex: II. Orientation specificity and ocular dominance: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 39(6) Nov 1976, 1320-1333. *Schneider, E., Glasauer, S., Dieterich, M., Kalla, R., & Brandt, T. (2004). Diagnosis of vestibular imbalance in the blink of an eye: Neurology Vol 63(7) Oct 2004, 1209-1216. *Schor, C. M., Carson, M., Peterson, G., Suzuki, J., & et al. (1989). Effects of interocular blur suppression ability on monovision task performance: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 60(3) Mar 1989, 188-192. *Schroder, J.-H., Fries, P., Roelfsema, P. R., Singer, W., & Engel, A. K. (2002). Ocular dominance in extrastriate cortex of strabismic amblyopic cats: Vision Research Vol 42(1) Jan 2002, 29-39. *Schwartz, M. M. (1984). Handedness, familial handedness, sex, and ocular dominance related to visual-figural abilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schwarzkopf, D. S., Vorobyov, V., Mitchell, D. E., & Sengpiel, F. (2007). Brief daily binocular vision prevents monocular deprivation effects in visual cortex: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(1) Jan 2007, 270-280. *Sengpiel, F. (2000). Visual perception: An alternative view of perceptual rivalry: Current Biology Vol 10(13) Jun 2000, R482-R485. *Sengpiel, F., Godecke, I., Stawinski, P., Hubener, M., Lowel, S., & Bonhoeffer, T. (1998). Intrinsic and environmental factors in the development of functional maps in cat visual cortex: Neuropharmacology Vol 37(4-5) Apr-May 1998, 607-621. *Shan-ming, Y., & et al. (1985). Imbalance of hemispheric functions in the major psychoses: A study of handedness in the People's Republic of China: Biological Psychiatry Vol 20(8) Aug 1985, 906-917. *Shatz, C. J., Lindstrom, S., & Wiesel, T. N. (1977). The distribution of afferents representing the right and left eyes in the cat's visual cortex: Brain Research Vol 131(1) 1977, 103-116. *Shaw, C., & Cynader, M. S. (1984). Disruption of cortical activity prevents ocular dominance changes in monocularly deprived kittens: Nature Vol 308(5961) Apr 1984, 731-734. *Sheeran, T. J. (1985). Effect of pure and crossed dextrality on marksmanship skill: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 61(3, Pt 2) Dec 1985, 1171-1174. *Shick, J. (1977). Relationship betwen hand-eye dominance and lateral errors in basketball free-throw shooting: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 44(2) Apr 1977, 549-550. *Shiga, K., Makino, M., Ueda, Y., & Nakajima, K. (1996). Metamorphopsia and visual hallucinations restricted to the right visual hemifield after a left putaminal haemorrhage: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 61(4) Oct 1996, 420-422. *Shimegi, S., Fischer, Q. S., Yang, Y., Sato, H., & Daw, N. W. (2003). Blockade of Cyclic AMP-Dependent Protein Kinase Does Not Prevent the Reverse Ocular Dominance Shift in Kitten Visual Cortex: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 90(6) Dec 2003, 4027-4032. *Shiraishi, S. (1977). A test of Levelt's model on binocular rivalry: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 19(3) Sep 1977, 129-135. *Shirokawa, T., Kasamatsu, T., Kuppermann, B. D., & Ramachandran, V. S. (1989). Noradrenergic control of ocular dominance plasticity in the visual cortex of dark-reared cats: Developmental Brain Research Vol 47(2) Jun 1989, 303-308. *Shneor, E., & Hochstein, S. (2006). Eye dominance effects in feature search: Vision Research Vol 46(25) Nov 2006, 4258-4269. *Shouval, H., Intrator, N., & Cooper, L. N. (1997). BCM network develops orientation selectivity and ocular dominance in natural scene environment: Vision Research Vol 37(23) Dec 1997, 3339-3342. *Shouval, H., Intrator, N., Law, C. C., & Cooper, L. N. (1996). Effect of binocular cortical misalignment on ocular dominance and orientation selectivity: Neural Computation Vol 8(5) Jul 1996, 1021-1040. *Siegler, B. A., Ritchey, M., & Rubin, J. (2005). Spike-timing dependent plasticity as a mechanism for ocular dominance shift: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 65-66 Jun 2005, 181-188. *Singer, W. (1976). Modification of orientation and direction selectivity of cortical cells in kittens with monocular vision: Brain Research Vol 118(3) 1976, 460-468. *Singer, W., Rauschecker, J., & Werth, R. (1977). The effect of monocular exposure to temporal contrasts on ocular dominance in kittens: Brain Research Vol 134(3) 1977, 568-572. *Sloane, M. E. (1983). A psychophysical investigation of monocular and binocular neurons in human vision: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, E. L., Bennett, M. J., Harwerth, R. S., & Crawford, M. L. (1979). Binocularity in kittens reared with optically induced squint: Science Vol 204(4395) May 1979, 875-877. *Smith, E. L., Harwerth, R. S., Levi, D. M., & Watson, J. T. (1981). Normal cortical responses in ocularly hypopigmented cats: Brain Research Vol 206(1) Feb 1981, 183-186. *Snyder, A. M., & Snyder, M. A. (1928). Eye preference tendencies: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 19(6) Sep 1928, 431-433. *Sobel, K. V., & Blake, R. (2002). How context influences predominance during binocular rivalry: Perception Vol 31(7) 2002, 813-824. *Sohmiya, T., & Sohmiya, K. (1985). Analysis of temporal suppression mechanism in binocular rivalry: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 60(3) Jun 1985, 995-998. *Sohmiya, T., & Sohmiya, K. (1987). Fitting index of predominance based on periodicity of strengths of pattern and suppression in binocular rivalry: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 64(1) Feb 1987, 291-295. *Sohmiya, T., & Sohmiya, K. (1987). Strength of suppression in binocular rivalry immediately after onset and offset of suppressing pattern: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 65(2) Oct 1987, 515-523. *Souvorova, V. V., & Matova, M. A. (1985). Asymmetry of illusions in spatial localization of visual stimuli: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 6(3) May-Jun 1985, 74-85. *Sovrano, V. A., & Andrew, R. J. (2006). Eye use during viewing a reflection: Behavioural lateralisation in zebrafish larvae: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 167(2) Feb 2006, 226-231. *Sovrano, V. A., Rainoldi, C., Bisazza, A., & Vallortigara, G. (1999). Roots of brain specializations: Preferential left-eye use during mirror-image inspection in six species of teleost fish: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 106(1-2) Dec 1999, 175-180. *Spache, G. (1943). A binocular reading test: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 34(6) Sep 1943, 368-372. *Spinelli, D., & Mecacci, L. (1990). Handedness and hemispheric asymmetry of pattern reversal visual-evoked potentials: Brain and Cognition Vol 13(2) Jul 1990, 193-210. *Spivak, B., Segal, M., Mester, R., & Weizman, A. (1998). Lateral preference in post-traumatic stress disorder: Psychological Medicine Vol 28(1) Jan 1998, 229-232. *Steeves, J. K. E., Reed, M. J., Steinbach, M. J., & Kraft, S. P. (1999). Monocular horizontal OKN in observers with early- and late-onset strabismus: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 103(2) Sep 1999, 135-143. *Strauss, E., & Goldsmith, S. M. (1987). Lateral preferences and performance on non-verbal laterality tests in a normal population: Cortex Vol 23(3) Sep 1987, 495-503. *Stryker, M. P. (1982). Role of visual afferent activity in the development of ocular dominance columns: Neurosciences Research Program Bulletin Vol 20(4) Apr 1982, 540-549. *Sugiyama, Y., & Lee, M.-S. (2005). Relation of Eye Dominance With Performance and Subjective Ratings in Golf Putting: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 100(3) Jun 2005, 761-766. *Swindale, N. V. (1981). Absence of ocular dominance patches in dark-reared cats: Nature Vol 290(5804) Mar 1981, 332-333. *Swindale, N. V. (1982). The development of columnar systems in the mammalian visual cortex: The role of innate and environmental factors: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 5(7) Jul 1982, 235-241. *Swistak, J. E., & Allen, J. A. (1980). Ocular dominance and field of view in monocular and binocular optical systems: Human Factors Vol 22(2) Apr 1980, 189-199. *Syken, J., GrandPre, T., Kanold, P. O., & Shatz, C. J. (2006). PirB Restricts Ocular-Dominance Plasticity in Visual Cortex: Science Vol 313(5794) Sep 2006, 1795-1800. *Tabares, R., Sanjuan, J., Gomez-Beneyto, M., & Leal, C. (1997). Inconsistent motor dominance in schizophrenic patients: Actas Luso-Espanolas de Neurologia, Psiquiatria y Ciencias Afines Vol 25(6) Nov-Dec 1997, 369-378. *Tagawa, Y., Kanold, P. O., Majdan, M., & Shatz, C. J. (2005). Multiple periods of functional ocular dominance plasticity in mouse visual cortex: Nature Neuroscience Vol 8(3) Mar 2005, 380-388. *Taghavy, A., & Kugler, C. F. (1987). Pattern reversal visual evoked potentials (white-black- and colour-black-PVEPs) in the study of eye dominance: European Archives of Psychiatry & Neurological Sciences Vol 236(6) 1987, 329-332. *Takamura, H., Ichisaka, S., Hayashi, C., Maki, H., & Hata, Y. (2007). Monocular deprivation enhances the nuclear signalling of extracellular signal-regulated kinase in the developing visual cortex: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(10) Nov 2007, 2884-2898. *Templeton, J. J., & Gonzalez, D. P. (2004). Reverse lateralization of visual discriminative abilities in the European starling: Animal Behaviour Vol 67(4) Apr 2004, 783-788. *ten Cate, C. (1991). Population lateralization in zebra finch courtship: A re-assessment: Animal Behaviour Vol 41(5) May 1991, 900-901. *ten Cate, C., Baauw, A., Ballintijn, M., Majoor, B., & et al. (1990). Lateralization of orientation in sexually active zebra finches: Eye use asymmetry of locomotor bias? : Animal Behaviour Vol 39(5) May 1990, 992-994. *Thibos, L. N. (1987). Calculation of the influence of lateral chromatic aberration on image quality across the visual field: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 4(8) Aug 1987, 1673-1680. *Tieman, S. B., & Tumosa, N. (1983). -1-4C2-deoxyglucose demonstration of the organization of ocular dominance in areas 17 and 18 of the normal cat: Brain Research Vol 267(1) May 1983, 35-46. *Todd, S. A. (1973). Optokinetic nystagmus: An objective indicator of binocular rivalry: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Tong, F., & Engel, S. A. (2001). Interocular rivalry revealed in the human cortical blind-spot representation: Nature Vol 411(6834) May 2001, 195-199. *Tress, K. H., & Kugler, B. T. (1979). Interocular transfer of movement after-effects in schizophrenia: British Journal of Psychology Vol 70(3) Aug 1979, 389-392. *Tuazon, D. B., & Watanabe, S. (1990). Binocular vs. monocular pecking in pigeons: An analysis of peck location: Japanese Journal of Animal Psychology Vol 40(1) Sep 1990, 18-25. *Tumosa, N., Tieman, S. B., & Tieman, D. G. (1989). Binocular competition affects the pattern and intensity of ocular activation columns in the visual cortex of cats: Visual Neuroscience Vol 2(4) 1989, 391-407. *Updegraff, R. (1932). Ocular dominance in young children: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 15(6) Dec 1932, 758-766. *Vallortigara, G. (1992). Right hemisphere advantage for social recognition in the chick: Neuropsychologia Vol 30(9) Sep 1992, 761-768. *Vallortigara, G., & Andrew, R. J. (1991). Lateralization of response by chicks to change in a model partner: Animal Behaviour Vol 41(2) Feb 1991, 187-194. *Vallortigara, G., Regolin, L., Bortolomiol, G., & Tommasi, L. (1996). Lateral asymmetries due to preferences in eye use during visual discrimination learning in chicks: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 74(1-2) Jan 1996, 135-143. *Van Camp, S. S. (1981). Expression of laterality and recall of early education by persons over sixty-two years of age: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 52(3) Jun 1981, 755-761. *Van Camp, S. S., & Bixby, M. B. (1977). Eye and hand dominance in kindergarten and first-grade children: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 23(2) Apr 1977, 129-139. *van der Ven, A. H. G. S., Gremmen, F. M., & Smit, J. C. (2005). A statistical model for binocular rivalry: British Journal of Mathematical and Statistical Psychology Vol 58(1) May 2005, 97-116. *van Leeuwen, A. F., Westen, M. J., van der Steen, J., de Faber, J.-T. H. N., & Collewijn, H. (1999). Gaze-shift dynamics in subjects with and without symptoms of convergence insufficiency: Influence of monocular preference and the effect of training: Vision Research Vol 39(18) Sep 1999, 3095-3107. *Van Strien, J. W., Haselen, G. C. L.-V., Van Hagen, J. M., De Coo, I. F. M., Frens, M. A., & Van Der Geest, J. N. (2005). Increased prevalences of left-handedness and left-eye sighting dominance in individuals with Williams-Beuren syndrome: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 27(8) Nov 2005, 967-976. *Velasco e Cruz, A. A., & Bicas, H. E. (1988). Differential acuity of the two eyes: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 26(5) Sep 1988, 416-418. *Velay, J. L., Roll, R., Lennerstrand, G., & Roll, J. P. (1994). Eye proprioception and visual localization in humans: Influence of ocular dominance and visual context: Vision Research Vol 34(16) Aug 1994, 2169-2176. *von Fersen, L., & Gunturkun, O. (1990). Visual memory lateralization in pigeons: Neuropsychologia Vol 28(1) 1990, 1-7. *von Grunau, M. W. (1982). Comparison of the effects of induced strabismus on binocularity in area 17 and the LS area in the cat: Brain Research Vol 246(2) Aug 1982, 325-329. *Vrensen, G., Van Hof, M. W., & de Groot, D. (1976). Visual performance and synapses in the visual cortex of rabbits: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 1(6) Nov-Dec 1976, 603-604. *Waddy, J. R., & Kirkby, R. J. (1976). Lateral preferences in a psychiatric population: Journal of Biological Psychology Vol 18(1) Jul 1976, 37-39. *Wade, N. J. (1978). Why do patterned afterimages fluctuate in visibility? : Psychological Bulletin Vol 85(2) Mar 1978, 338-352. *Wade, N. J. (1998). Early studies of eye dominances: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 3(2) Apr 1998, 97-108. *Wade, N. J., & de Weert, C. M. (1986). Aftereffects in binocular rivalry: Perception Vol 15(4) 1986, 419-434. *Wade, N. J., & de Weert, C. M. (1986). Binocular rivalry with rotary and radial motions: Perception Vol 15(4) 1986, 435-442. *Walk, R. D. (1985). Honoring a Perceptual Pioneer: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 30 (4), Apr, 1985. *Walter, J. L. (1978). Evoked brain response correlates of visual perceptual laterality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Warren, N., & Clark, B. (1938). A consideration of the use of the term ocular dominance: Psychological Bulletin Vol 35(5) May 1938, 298-304. *Watanabe, K., Paik, Y., & Blake, R. (2004). Preserved gain control for luminance contrast during binocular rivalry suppression: Vision Research Vol 44(26) Dec 2004, 3065-3071. *Weinman, J., & Cooke, V. (1982). Eye dominance and stereopsis: Perception Vol 11(2) 1982, 207-210. *Westendorf, D. H., Blake, R., Sloane, M., & Chambers, D. (1982). Binocular summation occurs during interocular suppression: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 8(1) Feb 1982, 81-90. *Westheimer, G. (1982). Do ocular-dominance columns set spatial limits for hyperacuity processing? : Vision Research Vol 22(11) 1982, 1349-1352. *White, L. E., Bosking, W. H., & Fitzpatrick, D. (2001). Consistent mapping of orientation preference across irregular functional domains in ferret visual cortex: Visual Neuroscience Vol 18(1) Jan-Feb 2001, 65-76. *White, L. E., Bosking, W. H., Williams, S. M., & Fitzpatrick, D. (1999). Maps of central visual space in ferret V1 and V2 lack matching inputs from the two eyes: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 19(16) Aug 1999, 7089-7099. *Witty, P. A., & Kopel, D. (1936). Sinistral and mixed manual-ocular behavior in reading disability: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 27(2) Feb 1936, 119-134. *Wolfe, J. M. (1984). Reversing ocular dominance and suppression in a single flash: Vision Research Vol 24(5) 1984, 471-478. *Wolfe, J. M. (1986). Briefly presented stimuli can disrupt constant suppression and binocular rivalry suppression: Perception Vol 15(4) 1986, 413-417. *Woodbury, G. A., van der Zwan, R., & Gibson, W. G. (2002). Correlation model for joint development of refined retinotopic map and ocular dominance columns: Vision Research Vol 42(19) Sep 2002, 2295-2310. *Workman, L., & Andrew, R. J. (1986). Asymmetries of eye use in birds: Animal Behaviour Vol 34(5) Oct 1986, 1582-1584. *Yang, Y., Fischer, Q. S., Zhang, Y., Baumgartel, K., Mansuy, I. M., & Daw, N. W. (2005). Reversible blockade of experience-dependent plasticity by calcineurin in mouse visual cortex: Nature Neuroscience Vol 8(6) Jun 2005, 791-796. *Zoccolotti, P. (1978). Inheritance of ocular dominance: Behavior Genetics Vol 8(4) Jul 1978, 377-379. Category:Lateral dominance Category:Ophthalmology Category:Vision nl:Oogdominantie